


A Compromise

by RayByAnotherName



Series: The Pendragon Dilemma [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana drags Leon to a club in London. </p><p>-<br/>One-shot snippet outside of main story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compromise

She'd dragged Leon to the club with her as soon as she was back in the city. They made it a point to go out each time they saw each other, right under Uther's nose half the time. Morgana was grinding back against the second son of a lesser lord quite amorously, enjoying the way his fingers tightened on her hips and his teeth nipped at her ears.

"We should leave," Leon's voice was thick in her ear and the erection pressed against her ass was more than enough explanation. She murmured softly as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. Morgana loved how solid he was. Even dancing with her like he was Leon felt like some immovable barrier protecting her from the world, or the world from her as he preferred to say.

Morgana turned around, pressing herself as physically close to him as humanely possible when clothes were still involved. Arms curled around his neck, fingers played with the overgrown blond curls. She rose up on her tip toes as she had had to do since they were thirteen to whisper in his ear, "What if I want you to fuck me right here and now Leon Evergreen."

Leon tensed and his arms tightened around her waist. Morgana could feel his hands sinking lower, tempted to squeeze her ass, but Leon was nothing if not noble and proper. Well, as proper as one could be with Morgana around.

The compromise came in the form of an alleyway outside the club. Leon wasted no time in drawing her mouth to his. She felt like she was drowning in him as she kissed back, desperate as their tongues slide around each other. His pressed against the roof of her mouth, sending a thrill down her spine. It had been far, far too long.

Morgana's arms slipped from his neck and her hands trailed down his chest. She slipped beneath his shirt to drag her nails down his chest. Leon moaned into her mouth, his own hands moving from her waist – one to cup her head and the other her ass.

"You will be the death of me," Leon said as he broke their kiss. Morgana chuckled darkly, her fingers nimble as they undid his belt, button, and zipper in quick succession. She refused to break eye contact the entire time. There was too much pleasure in watching his eyes darken, seeing them close as his body shuttered with pleasure when her hand cupped his hard dick.

Leon was close. Morgana could tell by the way his breathing changed when her hand stroked him. "You're not usually so easy," Morgana whispered into his ear as she backed him up against a wall.

"It's been a very long time," Leon reminded her as he leaned his head back against the bricks. She flicked her thumb over the head and watched his Adam's apple bob. Pre-cum was leaking out, making her hand slick as she stroked him again.

Morgana pressed her chest against his, "It's only been a month."

"Six weeks," Leon corrected, his fingers twisting in her hair, "A very long six weeks."

She kissed his cheek, murmuring a vague apology as her grasp tightened slightly on his erection. Leon groaned. Morgana nuzzled her cheek against his, enjoying the scratchiness of the beard he kept at her request, "I'm sure we can make up for it," she stroked, "Many times over," she stroked again.

"Morgana," Leon's attempt at a warning came out as a strangled moan and his grip on her hair and on her ass tightened. He was unraveling in her hand and Morgana relished in it. Another stroke of her hand and Morgana kissed him – a tightening, a pull, a flick of her thumb and Leon's seed coated her hand and splashed onto the front of her dress and his jeans.

They remained that way a moment, mouths hot against each other as she refused Leon the chance to catch his breath. Leon pulled away from her, his hand moving from her hair to her cheek, "We should leave."

He repeated the words from earlier and Morgana responded by bringing her hand up to her lips. She watched Leon's eyes as her tongue cleaned his cum from her skin.

"I am going to have you many times tonight Morgana Pendragon," Leon told her as he zipped up his pants, "You're going to be naked and writhing in pleasure," Morgana smirked, "And in my bed."

Morgana laughed, pressing closer to Leon again as he moved from the wall towards the street, "You do always get your way, don't you?" Leon kissed her quiet and shoved her against his car. She was pleased to feel him starting to harden against her already.

Leon leaned his forehead against hers, "Only when you let me." Morgana giggled and kissed him quickly before slipping into the passenger seat. She had plans for the drive back to his building.


End file.
